Truth Hurts
by The Cyber Sisters
Summary: Some things should be left unsaid... Susannah and Thunder find that out the hard way... ahoy! New chapter up!
1. Truth Hurts

Truth Hurts

Hey everybody! This is The Cyber Sisters (better known as Kina and Gabby) here! And we're about to unleash a bunch of Dylan stories, and other stuff... you ready for it?

"So, what's wrong Thunder? You practically just told the kids that you don't care about them!" said Susannah. Thunder sighed. 'Seven years. Seven long years, and nine kids. I can't believe this,' he thought.

"Susie, I'm tired of it," said Thunder.

"Tired of what? You're not the one who had to leave behind a family," said Susannah, frowning. When you've been living with someone for seven years, and you have nine kids, and you're still not married to them, you get tired of it rather easily. Of course, telling that to a cannibal Porsche is not the best idea either.

"I hate the fact that there's nine kids around. Dylan's dating his little girlfriend, and the rest are still young," said Thunder.

"Oh, and you have something against the kid you claimed was the world's best kid?" said Susannah.

"That was years ago. Now I wish that my life was normal!" said Thunder.

"Oh, and you think my life is, living with a hyperactive jerk like you?" yelled Susannah.

"That's the reason why I wish Dylan didn't exist, and that you'd just stayed in your world. My life would be so much better without someone like you. Sometimes I swear you care more about the kids than me. And I hate you for that," said Thunder. Instantly, he knew that was the wrong thing to say. The way she was looking at him said it all.

"Oh my gosh," she said quietly. Tears were welling up in her eyes.

"Susie, I didn't mean that," he said.

"Yeah, you did Thunder. Otherwise you wouldn't have said that," said Susannah.

"Susie, I-" he said, but Susannah cut him off.

"And stop calling me Susie!" she yelled.

"Susannah, I didn't mean it. Sometimes I say things, and I don't know what I'm saying. I really didn't mean that," he said.

"Thunder, everybody says they can't control themselves at one time, but they're wrong. They can control what they say. And what you just said hurt me a lot," she said.

"Susannah, I'm sorry," said Thunder.

"It's too late Thunder. I'm sorry, but I'm gonna leave- and I'm taking the kids with me. I don't think I can stand leaving them with someone who doesn't care," said Susannah.

"No, don't leave," he said.

"Sorry Thunder. But this time, sorry won't fix it. Because knowing the truth hurts," said Susannah. And with that, she left, taking the kids with her, and leaving Thunder all alone.

So, there it is. Anyway, basically, this is after It's All Coming Back To Me, and so you have the Thunder/Susannah pairing- actually, not really. But, hey, in the next part of this, you'll see a difference. Anyways, hope you enjoyed it! We are BRR56 and LIAH66, by the way, just in case you didn't know.

The Cyber Sisters


	2. White Flag

-shoots Kina- Why, you ask? She had not bothered to TELL me that she had decided to do this now. Anyway, fank you Sarah for the review. And don't ask how they had nine kids, because you should know how the kids came about. (aka, it was a mistake of a rp o.o). Without further ado. Read.

* * *

There was a knock upon the door of the Californian bungalow, Susannah waited patiently, Chick was the one to answer – he was surprised to see her there. "Susie?" He asked, "What are _you _doing here? Shouldn't you be at home with Thunder?"

She cried madly into his side, "Thundy said that he hated me because it was like I like the kids more than I did him."

Chick done all he could to comfort her, as he did so, he looked at the nine children around her, some were staring at there surroundings, others were trying to keep themselves awake and the twins (Zack and Cody) were insulting each other, however, it made him shiver at the thought of all the pain she must have gone through.

"You left him?"

"Yeah," she managed to choke.

He backed away, "listen, Susannah, we're gonna get you all cleaned up, get you and the kids a nice cup of hot fuel and set you up with a nice room, okay?"

"Chick, I don't deserve this, you don't have to do this…"

"But I want to," he said, "come on in."

* * *

_What did I do? _Thunder thought to himself, looking around the empty house, _now I have no proper use for the beach! _He parked in front of the mantelpiece, looking at all the pictures of the past seven years, then there was a phone call. He answered almost immediately:

"_Susannah_! I'm so sorry, just ignore what I said, I'm sorry… that's all I can think to say, my world's falling apart and it's all because of you, Susannah, I need you… And the kids. Please… just… come back." He was silent for a moment, "this isn't Susannah, is it?"

"No, it's Gabrielle, but Susie's just arrived at our door."

He was shocked, "_really_!? Can I talk to her?" he heard Gabrielle leaving but soon Susannah's heavy breathing replaced her.

"What do you want, jerk?"

"I want you and the kids to come back home," he answered, "I need-" But Susannah cut him off.

"_Listen _to me Cermak-"

"_No_!" He yelled, "For seven years I've listened to you, comforted you when you were crying, looked after the newborn babies, I think it's time that _you _sat your ass down and listened!" He drew a sharp breathe, "Until Dylan was born, I was just a hyperactive freak and you were just another car in the world, but now after all these kids, I think I'm finally becoming normal and you're my world. I need you to come back, Susannah, you mean everything to me the life that we've created; they're so adorable. Do you know how much I'd do for you?" There was silence. "You still there?"

"Oh, I'm still here," she snarled, "You want me to go back? Maybe I will sit down just so you can stop impregnating me!"

Thunder was rapidly growing frustrated, "if you don't come back, I'll take you to court to get my kids back."

"You do that and I'll have to give away out little secret… a tale of 'rape' I believe and I might have a story about your… manhood." He flinched, she had struck hard, he could sense a smug grin from her. "Chick wants a word."

"Thunder," his brothers' voice appeared, "how did you end up with such a sassy girl like her?"

"I have no idea," he sighed, "just ignore her, she's angry and she's a cannibal, if she attacks the bean bag, tell her what she wants to hear."

"You've tamed her well, listen, she's on a sob fest and wife's making a room, I've gotta go." Then, he hung up.

* * *

"I hate him!" Susannah screamed, "He treats me like crap and expects me to forgive him!"

"Shh…" Chick whispered, "You don't want to start the kids off, do you? Anyway, just ignore Thunder – he's an idiot."

"But I love him, I've never been so happy since we were together."

Chick sighed, it had been a few hours since she had turned up at his door, although, she hadn't stop crying. Then, Gabrielle entered, a shocked expression on her fender, "Susie, I got some news… about Thunder."

"What?"

"He… he's been in a crash-"

"Where is he?" Susannah asked hurriedly, beginning to panic slightly.

"He's been put into hospital," Gabrielle answered.

"You've _got _to take me there!" Susannah pleaded, crying madly, "please!"

"Okay Susie, just calm down."

* * *

At the hospital, Susannah frantically made her way through all the corridors, until she made it to the front desk. "I need to see a patient," she said hastily, "my name's Susannah Mackay, and the patients name is Cermak Anton Hicks, but you might have him down as Thunder."

"Okay," the receptionist said, "what relation do you have with Mr Hicks?"

"I'm his girlfriend."

The receptionist shook his hood. "Sorry, only family can visit."

Susannah grew furious at this, hitting all the décor of the desk she yelled, "I've been with him for seven years, I've given birth to nine kids, I need to know he's okay for the sake of_them_!"

"Ma'am, please don't raise your voice."

She was bawling when she screamed, "Just let me see him!"

"Okay, Susie, you need to calm down," Gabrielle whispered, rolling to a stop next to her, "I'm the sister-in-law, can I go see him with Susannah?"

The receptionist nodded, "yeah, go right on through." Gabirelle hesitated, whereas Susannah immediately entered.

"Thundy?" She whispered, resting her gaze upon him, "you okay?"

Thunder managed a petit smile, "yeah, I heard you yelling outside."

He paint turned pale red, "yeah, you worried me… a lot."

"Susannah," he began, "I need you to go back to our bungalow and look behind the big mirror, okay?"

"Then what?"

"You'll know what to do, believe me." Susannah nodded and did as she had been told.

* * *

Susannah looked curiously around the bungalow, until she came across the old mirror – the one Thunder had said. Its frame was covered with pictures from the past; she paused momentarily to remember the events in her life since Thunder had entered. Then, she put her front behind it and found a small note:

_Susie, the crash was intentional, I wanted it to happen. I don't think I can live without you, or the kids. I thought that maybe if I could crash into a trailer or something that I could put and end to the pain, suffering, loneliness… put an end to everything (although, I hope you're not pregnant again…) Susie, if I do go, I want you to know something:  
The past seven years have been the best I've ever lived; the story of our love is an incredible one starting off as an affair then bloomed into something beautiful. Nine kids, wow, that's a lot of love making, and life; created by us. If I could turn back the clock there's only one thing I would do differently – I would make sure I had met you first. I love you; nothing you or anyone else ever says can change that. And so, I leave you with this:  
Susannah Florence Mackay, will you marry me?  
Cermak Anton Hicks  
(PS. Do you have any idea how much I cringed while writing my name?)_

She couldn't think of anything else to do, she just stared at the ground, frozen with shock. Finally she overcame her senses; she backed away, "Thunder!" She yelled, and did so all the way to the hospital, but outside, Gabrielle was waiting.

"Susie," she began, "I'm so sorry, Thunder died a few moments after you left."

Susannah stared at her, letting her mouth hang open slightly in shock, soon she was crying into the Calliber's side, screaming, "no, Thundy! You can't go! Come back!" Gabrielle pulled the Porsche closer and whispered soothingly to her. But Susannah couldn't help but smile sadly as she felt her boyfriends' presence around her.

…_Yeah, Thundy, I will_…

* * *

**Authors Notes **

YAY FOR DEPRESSING STUFFS! n.n I tried to get ALL of the typo's out, but, even I'M not that perfect, so some remain. Don't point them out. For the sake of your own health. LIAH66 out! -staggers off to revise for exams-


	3. Numb Pain

Numb Pain

_And I'm thinking, why must all these Truth Hurts stories have two word titles? Anyways, this is Thunder's view of White Flag- I made it up after reading White Flag twenty times in one day (Gabby, I must tell you, for awhile, reading about Thunder dying was addictive- then I decided I was a sick minded little person for wanting to kill Thunder) so it's pretty short. For any reviewers who happen upon this, let me just say- do not read this first. Read Truth Hurts, then White Flag- you've got to have the whole story. Actually, this is only from a certain part of it. Oh, and this is partly based off a song by One Republic entitled Apologize. It really fits Truth Hurts._

It wasn't supposed to go like this! He loved her- and now he'd said some things he didn't mean. He looked down at the paper- for Pete's sake, his tire-writing sucked! He signed his name- his real name, which he hated- and put it behind the mirror. He sighed, looking at all the pictures he'd kept over the years. Susannah had said it was obsessive- he'd just laughed and kept collecting. So many pictures of so many times in their lives.

"Sorry you guys. I just can't live without you," he said softly. Why did he have to go and be so stupid, go and hurt her so bad? He didn't even mean to. He just had bad luck. He headed for the highway, noticing how fast the cars were going. He winced- this was going to hurt like heck. Closing his eyes and trying not to think about just what he was about to do, he drove out into the road. The small tractor trailer that was headed straight for him blared its horn, but couldn't get around hitting him. All of a sudden, he saw a million stars, and felt more pain than he'd ever felt before, and heard sirens- all this before he blacked out.

-

When he woke up, he couldn't figure out where he was. He groaned, then realized someone was yelling. The few words he could make out made him smile- that had to be Susannah. That was so like her- mad as heck at him one minute, the next worried about him and in love with him. She drove in about a minute later.

"Thundy, you okay?" she whispered. He managed a small smile.

"Yeah- I heard you yelling outside," he said. She turned pale red.

"Yeah- you worried me... a lot," she said.

"Susannah, I need you to back to our house and look behind the big mirror, okay?" he said.

"Then what?" she asked, puzzled.

"You'll know what to do, believe me," he said. Susannah nodded and left. Then Gabrielle came in.

"You look horrible!" she said. Thunder smiled.

"Thanks Gabrielle," he said.

"Sorry- did you try to get yourself killed or something?" she asked. _That was the plan_, he thought.

"Naw- I decided to test how it felt to be hit by a tractor trailer. Guess what? It hurts... where's that stupid doctor with the Vicodin?" joked Thunder. Gabrielle smiled slightly- she definitely handled his stupid jokes better than Chick ever did.

"Alright now, just because you get yourself run into does not mean you get to turn into House, understand?" said Gabrielle. Thunder grinned; she was getting better at those comeback jokes.

"Where's Chick?" asked Thunder.

"With your kids," said Gabrielle.

"Oh," said Thunder. He coughed a little- well, he wouldn't be seeing his brother again, he guessed.

"You okay?" asked Gabrielle, sounding slightly concerned.

"I think," said Thunder. He couldn't feel anything- and that's when something started beeping.

"Thunder, come on- stay with us," said Gabrielle, looking worried. But, he couldn't do anything. Everything was going dark, and all he wanted to do was just go to sleep. And even though he couldn't feel anything, he could feel sadness that he knew would never go away. The last thing he remembered thinking before everything went dark and quiet was "_Susie, I love you."_

_Alright, so Gabby, I changed one word of Susannah and Thunder's original dialogue... oh, fear it! Anyways, to all you House fans, you'll probably get that stupid House joke... to those not familiar with the TV show House, get familiar!! Poor Thunder- why does he have to die? Oh well. I was actually crying when I wrote this- it's been in my notebook for weeks, so decided to finally type it up. See? I do still care about Cars..._

_BRR56_


End file.
